Filtros
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han pensado como ocurrió el primer beso entre Charles y Erik? Pues acá una pequeña escena de como pudo suceder. Cherik. Por favor, espero sus críticas. Muchas gracias por leer (:


Suelo caminar al lado de Erik todos los días, con la mirada puesta en su piel, cubierta por el cuello de tortuga de su sweater de colores siempre oscuros. Pero en realidad siento que estoy a su espalda, devanándome los sesos en imaginar lo que piensa de mí, cuando es tan fácil entrar a su mente. Debería profanar su cabeza, e implantarle las sensaciones que me produce cuando jugamos al ajedrez, o, cuando tiene necesidad de mis argumentos inteligentes.

Erik, lo siento aquí, en el pecho, en el estómago, en toda mi espina dorsal, en la entrepierna, una vibración cuando me hablas, o cuando sonríes de manera agria con ese gesto tan chueco que puedes desgarrarte los labios por el filo de tus propios dientes.

Erik, siento un temblor que me provoca un hueco en el estómago, y me hace apretarme las sienes para obligarme a no pensar en ti. Me envío mensajes. Soy un teléfono descolgado. Por favor, alguien calle a mi mente, que sólo piensa en Erik una y otra vez, como un eco constante que me causa migrañas.

De repente Erik gira su rostro hacia mi derecha. Sé que me va a decir algo, y lo espero con gusto. Su voz me hace apretar los labios en un gesto que me da una apariencia preocupada. Lo estoy. Me preocupo por toda decisión que Erik pueda tomar referente a sus ideales. Lentamente, él se inclina, depositando unas cuantas palabras en la tela de mi gabardina. Su aliento me eriza y lo miro con las cejas cayéndose de mis ojos, en ansias que se van volviendo dolorosas. Quiero besarlo, estamos demasiado cerca.

No le estoy prestando atención. Erik no parece darse cuenta, continúa hablando, su voz se vuelve lejana y se filtra en mis oídos, únicamente, cuando pronuncia mi nombre. En esos momentos mi corazón se empequeñece y me arde todo el pecho. Finjo que toso y sonrió divertido. Tengo que disimular, y Erik, toma esos comportamientos de mi parte, como una aceptación a lo que planea.

—Erik, te quiero besar.

No sé qué pasa ahora, Erik ha cambiado el gesto. Está enfadado ¿qué dije esta vez? Vuelvo a toser y me hago al que no entiendo, y le doy un vistazo a la hora. No comprendo a las manecillas, mi mente está en blanco. No sé qué acabo de decir.

—Charles, amigo, deberías hacerlo— quedo estupefacto ¿qué debería hacer? Estoy paralizado, con los ojos puestos en Erik. Él rompe la distancia entre nosotros y me pone el rostro demasiado cerca al mío. Tiene la boca entreabierta, y noto como sus manos, grandes y rasposas, se elevan para colocarse sobre mis hombros. Mi respiración se acelera. Ni para la presentación de mi tesis conocí el nerviosismo; me estoy comportando como un niño.

—¿Traer a Hank en futuros reclutamientos?— Respondo con lo primero que viene a mi cabeza y le vuelvo a sonreír como si hubiera acertado con la respuesta. Erik niega, ese movimiento me ha dado a entender que estoy equivocado. Tengo que torcer los labios.

—Lo de besarme.

Las palabras de Erik están llenas de seguridad y elevó el rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos. Los dos nos quedamos viendo. No quiero admitir que mis pensamientos se filtraron por mi boca y me dejé llevar por el deseo de aclarar mis necesidades. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Aprovecho que Erik fue quien acortó la cercanía, y acerco a sus labios. El tiempo parece fluir de manera lenta, puedo disfrutar de Erik ladeando el rostro, el movimiento de sus labios al abrirse para recibir los míos y cuando siento la piel y el beso ya es un hecho, me apreto contra él. La presión de sus manos en mis hombros, me tranquiliza, no quiero que me suelte, quiero que me siga besando. Pero el acto ya llegó a su fin, me encuentro mirando sus labios, sin creer en los acontecimientos recientes.

"La próxima vez no dejaré que mis pensamientos me delaten, sólo haré lo que tenga en mente."

"Eso espero, Charles, eso espero".

Al final no sé si hablamos usando nuestras voces o me metí finalmente en su cabeza.


End file.
